Chapter 106
Faster than a Speeding Bullet (弾より速く, Dan yori hayaku) is the 106th chapter of the Golden Kamuy manga. Synopsis Sakamoto continues to evade the 7th Division's gunfires as Tsurumi warns his men to be careful as the building with its many floors has a complicated layout. Due to the oil being poured onto the stairs, Koito slides backwards into Tsukishima but Nikaidou leads the both of them upstairs with gun in hand. However he too slips on the oil and falls back into his comrades and Tsurumi laments that they won't get anywhere at this rate. Sakamoto is able to reunite with O-gin and Kantarou with the latter asking where Kamezou is. He is shocked to hear that his friend had died before they are interrupted by a volley of gunfire outside their window. Sakamoto warns them to stay away from the windows and O-gin says she can smell smoke due to the 7th Division burning weed in order to smoke the vigilantes out. Outside, one of the soldiers ask Tsurumi if they should shoot O-gin as well but Tsurumi says that they might have hidden more tattooed skins and that they may need the female with her bag alive. The bandit duo wonders how they should spend their last moment but Kantarou says they shouldn't throw their lives away just yet as he has found a dumbwaiter that could carry them to the kitchen on the first floor. However, Sakamoto is much too big to fit into the small space and he tells O-gin that he'll act as a distraction and that they should meet up at the Otaru Canal, with O-gin telling him not to die. He reassures her that he is the Lightning Bandit and that he'll run faster than any bullets that tries to hit him. Back outside, the soldiers ask Tsurumi if they should make the smoke stronger, but he declines saying that they will use the smoke as cover to make their escape. Sakamoto runs through the building and comes upon Nikaidou and Tsukishima who attempts to shoot him but leapt out of their way. He continues to avoid their gunshots while shooting back at them, but Tsukishima is able to find an opening to strike him. He takes out his rapier and tries to stab Sakamoto who manages to move in time to just have his cheek pierced. Sakamoto plants his feet on Tsukishima's chest and kicks him with such a force, sending him flying backwards into Nikaidou and Koito. Sakamoto aims his shotgun to shoot at them but is caught off-guard by Nikaidou's hidden gun, losing his fingers in the process. Unable to properly hold a gun, Sakamoto drops it and runs away, leaping around the interiors of the stores and out a window. Koito is the only one that is able to follow him and chases him across rooftops and back on ground. Elsewhere, O-gin says they've already got a horse to make their escape and asks Kantarou where the Otaru Canal only to be answered with Kantarou grieving over Kamezou's death. The 7th Division continues to run all over Otaru, unable to find the Lightning Bandit and only knowing that Koito was after him. Koito continues to chase after and shoots at Sakamoto but is unable to hit him. At the same time O-gin and Kantarou finds a horse and manages to flee from the 7th Division's gunfires. As Koito finally runs out of breath and collapses on the ground, Sakamoto praises him for being the only person to have made him run at his best and says that they will meet again. With his remaining energy, Koito fires a gunshot into the air, which allowed Tsurumi to follow them just by listening to the sound of his gunfires. As Sakamoto notices him, Tsurumi praises Koito's efforts and brings out a machine gun, taunting the Lightning Bandit if he can outrun their new weapon. Character Appearances (in order) *Tsurumi *Keiichirou Sakamoto *Kouhei Nikaidou *Tsukishima *Koito *O-gin *Kantarou Category:Chapters Category:Volume 11